gleekathonfandomcom-20200214-history
Berry.St (Series)
This series takes a bit of a Freaky Friday/Alternate Reality turn. One day, Jesse and Rachel wake up in a different world. It looks very much like their own, except for one glaring difference: In this world, Jesse is a relatively mild-mannered student of McKinley High, a member of New Directions, while Rachel is a much harder and arrogant member of Carmel High's Vocal Adrenaline. They still remember who they are, who they're supposed to be, and they're left to fend for themselves while living the lives of these counterparts of theirs. Meanwhile, back in the world that they left, Jesse of McKinley has to live the Carmel Jesse's life and Carmel Rachel lands at McKinley. In both worlds they ally themselves with Quinn, which only leads to more complications.... Origin This series came from my considering Rachel and Jesse already as counterparts, in that here you have two people who both had great passion and great talent to match, but with a crucial difference: he was praised for it, rewarded for it, while she was ridiculed and isolated for it. So I was wondering what could have happened if that was the other way around. Universes World A / Generation 0 - aka "canon" *Timeline: Post-Regionals (season 1) This world is as we know it. New Directions lost Regionals to Vocal Adrenaline, Quinn recently had Beth and gave her to Shelby... World B / Generation 1 - aka "alternate" *Timeline: Post-Sectionals (season 1) So far, of this alternate world's McKinley, this much is known: Jesse was one of the original members of New Directions. When Finn joined and, after an initial uncertainty at having him there, Jesse came to accept him and they started becoming friends. This was made slightly more complicated when Jesse started falling for Quinn, who was with Finn. the point where the canon Jesse arrived, Quinn - who never got pregnant - eventually found her way to Jesse, instead of Finn. Stories I've split them by their universe, and by their perspective in those universes (before and after the leaps); they can be from the POV of anyone presently in that universe: Canon, before the leap *Stages Apart 245 Alternate, after the leap *That's Some Freaky Friday Shit 266 *Odd Directions 287 *This Is Your Life 308 *Through the Looking Glass 329 *We're Living In A World Of Fools 344 *Open Your Eyes 373 *Seeing Through the Smoke 396 *What Is & What Should Never Be 403 *Boyfriends, Girlfriends, Somewhere 440 *You Live In A World Once Mine 447 *The Original Outshines the Opposite Order 486 *Two Very Different Things 512 *Welcome to the New Order 634 *Pocket Universe 689 *Not For Nothing 718 *Inner Circle 753 *Unaccompanied Minors 782 - crossed with 'Canon, after the leap' *Woke the Dragon 832 Alternate, before the leap *Other New Directions 528 *Power Couple 706 *Worth the Chance 861 Canon, after the leap *In the Lions' Den 559 *There Are Worse Things 578 *Bagging the Evil Twin 591 *Let the Flood Wash In 613 *Strangers in a Strange Town 655 *Gatecrash 735 *Deal With the Devil 759 *Unaccompanied Minors 782 - crossed with 'Alternate, after the leap' *Not Home Just Yet 809 *Berry's Keeper 871 Leapers & Allies Leapers Canon Rachel >><< Alternate Rachel In the alternate world, what Rachel discovers is that her fathers are no longer together. She is living with one father in Akron, while the other is back in Lima. Eventually she moves in with him so that she can transfer to McKinley and be close to Jesse and Quinn as they try to figure out what happened and how to get home. For the alternate Rachel, landing in this world where her fathers are still together is both a blessing and a curse: she's terrified of having to go back to a world where they're not together. Having them back together has made her reevaluate some of her choices in life. She goes so far as to try to sabotage efforts to return to their world so she can stay with her united fathers. Canon Jesse >><< Alternate Jesse In the alternate world, to compensate for his parents' travels, Jesse had moved in with his uncle in Lima, a few years back. He is much more colorful than the canon Jesse, as seen in his wardrobe, but he's also not nearly as confident in some departments (interacting with girls, for instance). For canon Jesse, living this guy's life is a bit of an odd match at first, but he really comes to embrace the environment in New Directions, as aided by Quinn, and eventually Rachel. For the alternate Jesse, who lands among Vocal Adrenaline, it's even more jarring, and he struggles to fit in with them. Canon Quinn >><< Alternate Quinn She is initially only an ally below, however at one point in time she also finds herself taken from one world to the other. For canon Quinn, finding a world where she was never pregnant, and where her father still lives at home, is nothing she wants to concentrate on. The bane of her existance at this time is having to pretend to be Jesse's girlfriend. She just wants to get home. The alternate Quinn meanwhile finds herself living the life of one slightly more angry at the world, who's gone through things she never did. After initially being split and then reunited with her Jesse, she fears the possibility that they could be split again. Allies Canon Quinn & Alternate Quinn Both Quinns were brought into the fold by virtue of the alternate Quinn's relationship with alternate Jesse. In the canon world, alternate Jesse sought out Quinn, having grown close to her, but instead found the canon Quinn, who never cared for him but still agreed to help once he'd convinced her. In the alternate world, this Quinn noticed how odd her boyfriend was behaving, especially with the newly transfered Rachel, before they told her the truth and she came to help them, hoping it would get this stranger with her boyfriend's face to go back and bring her Jesse back. Canon Santana After the Quinn swap, the Alternates no longer had an ally to guide them through this world they didn't know. In her attempts to make sure she didn't have to go back to her home with single fathers, Alternate Rachel recruited her, making clear her intentions. Once she'd had her convinced, they became friends. Alternate Brittany After the Quinn swap, the Canons no longer had an ally to guide them through this world they didn't know. The task landed to Alternate Brittany, for her ability to 'think outside the box.' Although once they told her she initially believed them to be aliens - she retains the right to believe so - she is now on their side. Category:series Category:brittany s pierce Category:santana lopez Category:quinn fabray Category:jesse st.james Category:rachel berry